


Defence

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Bodyguard, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU meeting. Beckett is assigned to protect a charming billionaire, however an unsolved murder turns out to be the least of her worries. </p>
<p>Based on Season 5 Episode 21 "The Squab and the Quail"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**So this is a little idea I had. It will probably be 3/4 chapters but maybe more? Following chapters will be significantly longer.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 

_Prologue_

"Mr Castle asked for you by name, you will do this,"

 

Beckett signed, she didn't have a choice, letting her eyes close she scratched her forehead before recrossing her arms.

 

"Do you understand?" Gates asked as Beckett looked back across the room to where she was standing,

"Yes sir," Beckett replying before letting her arms drop to her sides and walking out of the office. She walked across the precinct and sat on the edge of her desk, staring at the murder board.

 

The quicker she could solve this case the quicker she would be off bodyguard duty and out of Richard Castle's company.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Initiation

**Hey, so here it is the first chapter!!!! Hope you enjoy it.**

 

* * *

 

 

_Chapter One- Initiation_

Beckett sat on the edge of her desk, not looking away from the murder board. The theory's running through her head getting more and more obscure. She'd find the killer, she just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

"Ah, Detective Beckett. How are you?" Castle asked jovially as he walked into the precinct.

"Well I don't have a killer after me," Beckett replied, not taking her eyes off the murder board.

 

Although he himself Richard Castle wrote about murders and mystery he did his very best to stay out of anything too dangerous, which he apparently wasn't doing too well at as the reporter he was having dinner with died after being given his meal. He just thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't having diner with Alexis or his mother.

 

"A situation I could fix a lot quicker if I wasn't on babysitting duty." Beckett added, pulling Castle out of thought, as she finally looked up at him.

"I'm sure with your capabilities you'll be able to do both jobs exceptionally well." Castle replied, "And just so you know I have to be in bed by nine and I liked to be tucked in," Castle said winking at Beckett. Scoffing in reply Beckett began to collect her things as Castle opened his arm to usher her to the lift,

"Shall we get going then?"

 

Beckett stood in the middle of Castle's loft gaping before straightening her face as Castle walked passed her. He placed the two wine glasses and bottle he was holding on the table in front of the sofa,

"Can I interest you in a glass of Chateau Haut Brion, Detective Beckett?" Castle asked whilst pouring a glass from the open bottle,

"No thanks," Beckett replied, "I'm on duty after all!" Castle smiled back before reclining back on the sofa, glass in hand.

"Well please make yourself at home nonetheless." Beckett smiled while placing her overnight bag neatly on the floor next to the sofa,

"Is there anywhere I can set my work up?" Beckett asked still holding her laptop bag.

 

As Beckett sat at the counter in the kitchen, typing up what she could of the case report, she began questioning Castle again. Occasionally she'd scribble a note on the pad she had open,

"Are you sure I can't interest you in a drink, Kate?" Beckett looked up sharply,

"I'm on duty Mr Castle so it's Detective Beckett and no thank you,"

"Come on! Do you ever have any fun? You know, let your hair down, drop your top, little 'Cops Gone Wild'?" Castle persisted.

 

Kate glared at him. However she couldn't resist a glance over the screen of her laptop after he'd looked away. He was arrogant, self centred and made her blood boil. She hated him even more because although he was arrogant most of what he said was probably true: girls falling all over him, the best selling books. She obviously wasn't the only one who felt like this though.

 

It probably wouldn't be that hard to get into the mindset of a killer for this case.

 

A phone ringing interrupted her thoughts,

"Hey sweetie," Castle said answering the phone. He was smiling, deep in conversation with whoever was on the other end. Beckett rolled her eyes and forced her eyes to look back at the computer screen.

"My daughter," Castle said as he hung up the phone,

"Pardon?" Beckett replied,

"It was my daughter that called just then," Castle clarified,

"I wasn't..." Beckett stuttered,

"Just so you know," Castle shrugged, "Anyway I think I'm going to go to bed. Do you need to come, check there are no serial killers in my closet?" Beckett looked up to see Castle wink.

"No, the house was checked before we got here and there's been security all around your house since then," Beckett said with a faint smile,

"Monsters under the bed?" Castle asked hopefully.

"Your a big boy Castle, I'm sure you can manage." Beckett said before clearing her throat and standing up, "Saying that I'm going to bed as well,"

"I'll show you were your room is then, Detective Beckett." Castle replied

 

* * *

 

**Review?**


End file.
